Bride of the Water God
by HungryPanda
Summary: As Sakura Is washed up in the world of the Gods, what is her fate and why is the supposed mean and ferocious water god a kid? Follow her through her journey as The Bride of the Water God.
1. Through the eyes of the beholder

_**Hello everyone! Well this is my second account here on fanfiction, i went by a dreamer on drugs, but i kinda went through some changes in my life and wanted to start anew. But my stories are going to be coming from books, pictures, songs and anything else that gives me inspiration to write. I started writing this a loooong time ago from the manga "Bride of the Water God" This manga is Great and i mean great, the Pictures are like the shit and you should read it,but my internet was off for a while and i missed all the stories I've been reading here on fanfiction so yeah but please review i accept all criticism and opinions! thanks for reading!**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bride of the Water God._**

Chapter 1: Through the eyes of the beholder

I once believed that everything happened for a reason and you were at the mercy of fate but that all changed.

"I'm sorry honey, I'm so sorry"

That is the voice of my mother, that day, which was a gloomy as a funeral, was my wedding day. They all said ," We're sending the most beautiful girl in the village to be the bride of the water god. Now you must understand your doing this for the village, the whole village, you must understand that we have not seen rain in years, and in a few months time we will not have enough resource to even survive." They even pitied me saying things behind my back like I was deaf.

"I'm glad she's not our daughter."

"I don't care if it's false, as long as it rains it doesn't matter right?"

"It's not our fault you're the unlucky one."

"She's going to marry a monster."

During my final time here staring me in the face telling me it's going to be okay , and it's for the sake of the village and how they are so thankful. Bullshit. I know that they don't really care about me, not even my family, well except my little sister. I know that I will not be missed. I know no one will remember me or the sacrifice that I did for the sake of the village, but you know what, all of that doesn't matter right now, because at this very moment I'm sailing off to become the bride of the water god, and I'm content with that.

As the boat sailed away from the bank I dare not look back , I could care less what happened to the village.

All of a sudden a wave hits my boat and forces me under water. I start to gulp down water causing me to lose consciencness.

* * *

"Yo, sasuke wait up!" yelled naruto

I kept walking ignoring his current attempt to get my attention. I mean who does he think I am really

"Saaassuuukkee…." ,Droned naruto

"What the hell do you want" ,I said as I stopped walking turning around to look at my supposed best friend.

"Well, if you would've stopped, I would've told you that a human just came into our world and you should go check it out, but nooo you and your I have a stick up all seven of my holes just r-"

"Dickless, where in the world did you come up with seven holes? Hmm?" asked sai who appeared out of no where

" well yah see you have the two ear holes, the two nose holes, the mouth, the ass hole and last but not least the penis hole!"

"naruto your hopeless, just lead the way to the human", I said while controlling my temper that was about to flare to heights people couldn't imagine.

As we got to the shore that separated our world from "them", I saw a pile of pink….. hair? As naruto and sai pulled up the body from the water I walk away not wanting to be defiled by this mere human.

* * *

I flutter my eyes open only to close them due to the harsh sunlight. As I sputter up water I start to think. I can either be one of two places, earth or the under world.

" Hey human get up." Said a voice

" Come on sai you could be nicer ,I mean she probably doesn't even know what happened to her.."

Finally getting up to see these random people that saved me. Hoping and praying that they won't eat me.

I look up to find two beautiful men, almost like they were created chisel by chisel by a great artist somewhere. One had striking blonde hair with quite a tan, and lines on his face that look like whiskers of some sort. The other had dark hair, and was pale. I sat there assessing them with my eyes trying to comprehend whats going on and where I am.

"Hello! My name is Naruto Uzamaki and this curmudgeon man beside me is Sai.", Said Naruto, trying to be nice.

"cough, cough. Um Hi my name is Sakura Haruno." I say as i try to stand up, which by the way failed, because i ended up falling on my ass.

"Here let me help you, Sakura you said right?" asked Naruto as he lifted me up.

"Yes" I replied

"Well i think that name suits you very well." He said. And with that I fell asleep on his big, broad, muscular chest

* * *

"So, the girls name is Sakura Haruno and obviously she's a human" Explained Naruto

"Well , just put her in the room ill deal with her later", I said.", I have to many things to worry about at the moment."

"Do you want me to guard her room and come get you when she wakes?"

"Yes, that will do for now." ,I said while dismissing him.

~~~~~~~two hours Later~~~~~~~~

"Sasuke come quick. Sakura is up!" Naruto yelled

"okay, i'm coming.", I replied as I got up. As I walked down the winding halls, I start to think about her objective of coming here, ever since _then_ i've closed the portal connecting the two worlds. So how is it that she was able to break threw it? A thousand questions swirled threw my mind as I walked into the room. She was sitting on the bed, looking out onto the garden that was just outside the patio. She turned around and greeted Naruto, like they've been friends for years, but he always has that affect on people. As I look at her, I realize that along with her pink hair, she has emerald green eyes, no wonder her parents named her Sakura. She turns and looks at me, as if she was staring right through me. She grabs Naruto by the ear and whispers something in his ear, and I pick up every word she says.

"Hey Naruto, Whose the little kid", she asks.

"Well actually you see Sakura-Chan, thats the water God."

She turns around and looks at me with unbelieving eyes.

"You mean to tell me a little kid, such as him, is the water God?"


	2. Men these days

**Hey everyone it's me again. Hope you enjoyed chapter one, here's chapter two for you hot and fresh, straight out of the oven. yummy yummy! Man i want some krispy kreme donuts right now, lol sorry thats me being fat. But Please review, i'll try to update every other day but i'm starting my summer job Tuesday so at least once a week when i start that. I'll also be coming out with some other stories, my brain is racked full with ideas. Thanks for reading.**

Chapter two: Men these days

* * *

In my village people tell stories of big, ugly, creatures that we call Gods. They pass down these folk tales, I for one never really listened, but never in my life had I expected this. In front of me stands a little boy no taller than my abdomen, with onyx spiky hair, and onyx eyes that seemed to be glaring at me. Shaking my head, I get up from my position on the bed to go and bend down in front of this god. phhfft yeah right.

"Hi, My name is Sakura.", I say trying to be nice.

"Why are you here?", asks the boy in a snotty and demanding voice.

"Well I'm her-"

"Go back.", He demands cutting me off before he starts to walk away. I try to plead my case but Naruto holds me back.

"He'll warm up to you eventually, he's your only ticket out of the underworld." Naruto sighed

"What do you mean only ticket out?" I asked

"Well only Gods have the power to send someone back to their own universe. So the fact that you haven't disappeared yet says something." ,He explained. I get up tired of all this just wanting everything to go back to normal.

"So he's really the water God?"

"Yes."

"And if you don't mind me asking, why is the water god a little nine year old?" I ask still perplexed about the whole situation.

"I think He should be the one to tell you that Sakura-Chan, not me"

* * *

Naruto dragged me outside into the garden. And I must say it is beautiful to say the least, the way the lively red hibiscus compliments the greenery of the grass, and how the dew drops of late after noon illuminate the simplest things. The ever so flowing pond sending it's soothing sound into my eardrums, is so captivating. As I wonder off deeper into the garden I lose track of time admiring the beauty of it all, as I look up into the sky, the stars shine as if , as if , if I reach out my hands i'll grab a handful. I sit down on the cool grass, trying to take this all in. I knew Naruto shouldn't have left me, this always happens, ever since I was little. My parents would always say;

"Now Sakura, stay here and don't move okay. We'll be right back"

But no, being the adventurous kid I was, something would get my attention and I would run after it. Shaking my head I start to ponder on memories from when I was younger. I would always run to my secret hiding place if something happened, or if mother and father got into an arguement. It was my safe haven. A sparkling pond sat in the middle of it while cherry blossoms were scattered around it as if acting like a barrier. No one knew about it, well thats what I thought.

I swiftly turn around because I hear a rustle in the distant foliage. Looking around anticipating whats going too come and attack me. Near a bush to my right I see figure walking towards me,unconsciously I began to move backwards only to fall into the pond. I look up only to find a man running towards me in haste.

"Are you okay?", asked this mysterious person. Getting a better glimpse I start to notice that he has onyx eyes, neck long onyx hair. He looked about two heads taller than me and was buff. A sense of deja vu came over me as I gazed up at this stranger, like i've seen him before.

Outstretching his hand he helped me up and out of the pond.

"Thank you so much, I'm Sakura.", I stated while blushing my ass off. You can't blame me this man is smokin' hot, now back in my world we never had men like this.

**_"Yah damn right, you fished a good one. wink wink"- Inner sakura_**

"What exactly are you doing here so late at night? If you don't mind me asking Sa-ku-ra.", He purred in my ear.

"W-well I kind of got lost.", I exclaimed as he looked at me with scrutinizing eyes. I mean who wouldn't.

"Do you know how to get back to, Mizu , the water God's palace?" He asked as I began to fidget with my now soaking wet Kimono, and it was so pretty too.

" Not exactly, i'm new to this whole thing. So yeah", I answered as he began to walk away.

"Hey wait up! Where are you going?", I yelled as I ran after him, not wanting to be left behind again, stupid naruto.

"Follow me i'll take you back to the palace", he says as we begin to walk through the garden. After about what seemed like forever, I began to get tired, and slow down. I've never noticed how ill exercised i am. no more sweets for me. I stopped, taking a break. I know I didn't walk this far, did I?

"Sorry for being such a bother, i'm just tired is all.", I say while taking a seat on a tree stump not to far away.

"Here, get on my back.", he says while bending down. I look up surprised at the fact that a mere stranger can be so nice. Accepting his offer I get on his beack, mind you still wet from falling in the pond. Now why can't all men be nice like this one here. That damned water God is so mean! He didn't even introduce himself or anything, hmph teme. I start to doze off, drifting in and out of consciousness with one thing on my mind at the moment.

"What's your name?", I sigh before I lose consciousness and fall into a deep slumber.

" Sasuke"


End file.
